Alkylene carbonates, in particular ethylene and propylene-carbonate, find useful applications both as solvents for organic polymers such as electrochemical solvents as well as chemical intermediates. A well-known use of alkylene carbonates is their use as reactants for the production of alkylene oxides by heating the carbonates in the presence of a suitable catalyst.
Processes for the preparation of alkylene carbonates are already known. One known method consists in reacting an epoxide with carbon dioxide at high temperatures in the presence of suitable catalysts (e.g.: alkaline or ammonium halides, Lewis acids and organic bases, hydroxylated compounds). Another known method is based on the reaction between adjacent glycols and phosgene. It is also known to prepare alkylene carbonates starting from chlorohydrins in the presence of alkaline carbonates or bicarbonates.
The above referred to prior art processes have, however, the drawback of requiring the use of expensive intermediates as starting materials.
The object of this invention is that of providing a method for the preparation of alkylene carbonates, that be simple and cheap.